priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
It's in the Bag
It's in the Bag is the game where matching grocery items in bags lead to big bucks. Gameplay *The contestant is shown six grocery items and five grocery bags. Each bag has a price on it which corresponds with one of the six grocery items. One item's price is not listed on any bag. *One by one, the contestant must choose the item that matches the price on each bag. Then, the item inside the first bag is revealed. If it matches the chosen item, they win $1,000. They may then keep the money or go on to the next bag, essentially making a double-or-nothing bet that they have chosen the next item correctly. This repeats for each successive bag; thus doubling the money from $2,000 to $4,000 to $8,000 to the top cash prize of $16,000. History *It's in the Bag has been officially won at least 29 times (excluding one primetime officially won). It got its first win on December 9, 1997 (#0562K), the game's 9th playing, while its most recent win happened on April 15th, 2019 (#8721K). *On ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'', starting on April 16, 2005 (#020SP, aired out of order on April 9), the last bag is tripled to $24,000. Before this, the prize was still $16,000. *When the game debuted, the lights that show the cash values were yellow; beginning on October 8, 1997 (#0473K), the game's second playing, the lights turned blue. *On February 20, 2009 (#4635K), the opening reveal's background changed from black to purple with a green border designed like the big doors. *On November 18, 2014 (#6892K, aired out of order on November 11), during Big Money Week, it was revealed with the Door #4 video wall. On top of that, It's in the Bag was played for $80,000 with each step quintupled ($5,000-$10,000-$20,000-$40,000-$80,000). During that playing, it was lost on the fourth bag. *On another Big Money Week, from February 20, 2018 (#8222K), the game was played for double the normal amount to $32,000, with the amounts doubled for each bag. On that playing, contestant Max Eunice stopped at the right time on the third bag and left with $8,000. *On the Summer special on August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10), and again on June 20, 2017 (#7992K), the game was renamed It's in the Beach Bag. On the first playing, contestant Misty Dillard bailed out at $8,000, but should have won $16,000 as the contestant had all five items right; while on the second, contestant, Voncia Mitchell stopped at $4,000 but got the last two in the wrong order. *On The Amazing Race primetime special from May 25, 2016 (#036SP), the set was repainted. On June 8, 2016 (#7573K), the repainted set got carried over to the daytime show. *It's in the Bag had been the 2nd game to be played in the game's slotting list. It had been this way for over 150 times. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 27. *It's in the Bag is the first pricing game to debut on an episode with a production code ending in K. International versions of It's in the Bag *'Mexico': Translated to "Échatelo A la Bolsa", the game was played for MX$32,000. The corresponding cash-values for each bag are $2,000-$4,000-$8,000-$16,000-$32,000. *'Netherlands': Titled "Lucky Bag", the game was played for €6.000. The corresponding cash-values for each bag are €500-€1.000-€2.000-€3.500-€6.000. *'Vietnam': Translated to "Túi ba gang", the game was played for 16.000.000 VND. The corresponding cash-values for each bag are the same as the US. *'Australia': Played for a Big W shopping spree. Pictures Bag1a.jpg|You can win up to $16,000 in cash! 24000iitb.png|But hey, $24,000 is even better! iitb1.jpg|Updated $16,000 door 24000iitb2.png iitb.png iitb2.jpg itsinthebag2016.jpg|The repainted set IITB 97 Yellow Light.png|The lights were yellow on the first playing; they changed to blue on the very next one. Premiere Playing (September 26, 1997, #0455K) itsinthebagpremiere1.jpg itsinthebagpremiere2.jpg itsinthebagpremiere3.jpg itsinthebagpremiere4.jpg itsinthebagpremiere5.jpg itsinthebagpremiere6.jpg itsinthebagpremiere7.jpg itsinthebagpremiere8.jpg itsinthebagpremiere9.jpg itsinthebagpremiere10.jpg itsinthebagpremiere11.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagpremiere12.jpg|OH NO! He lost $1,000. itsinthebagpremiere13.jpg|He should've swapped those two items; the Surf was $5.60, while the Os-Cal was $14.59. itsinthebagpremiere14.jpg|The bread was indeed $1.49... itsinthebagpremiere15.jpg|...and the cereal was indeed $5.61. itsinthebagpremiere16.jpg|But no despair, this game will be won one day. First It's in the Bag Winner (December 9, 1997, #0562K) Bag1a.jpg itsinthebagwin1997-1.jpg itsinthebagwin1997-2.jpg itsinthebagwin1997-3.jpg|She decides to continue. itsinthebagwin1997-4.jpg|She has $2000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin1997-5.jpg|She has $4000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin1997-6.jpg|She has $8000 and decides to continue for $16,000. itsinthebagwin1997-7.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagwin1997-8.jpg A Primetime It's in the Bag Winner (May 24, 2002, #002SP) itsinthebagprimetimewin1.jpg itsinthebagprimetimewin2.jpg itsinthebagprimetimewin3.jpg itsinthebagprimetimewin4.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagprimetimewin5.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagprimetimewin6.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagprimetimewin7.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagprimetimewin8.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagprimetimewin9.jpg itsinthebagprimetimewin10.jpg Cheryle Gets All 5 Bags Wrong (December 19, 2003, #2725K) itsinthebagcheryle1.jpg itsinthebagcheryle2.jpg itsinthebagcheryle3.jpg itsinthebagcheryle4.jpg itsinthebagcheryle5.jpg itsinthebagcheryle6.jpg itsinthebagcheryle7.jpg itsinthebagcheryle8.jpg itsinthebagcheryle9.jpg itsinthebagcheryle10.jpg First Appearance of $24,000 It's in the Bag (April 16, 2005, #020SP, aired out of order on April 9) itsinthebag24k2005-1.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-2.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-3.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-4.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag24k2005-5.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebag24k2005-6.jpg|He made the right decision. itsinthebag24k2005-7.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-8.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-9.jpg Last It's in the Bag Winner with Bob Barker (February 17, 2006, #3535K) itsinthebagwin2006-1.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-2.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-3.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-4.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-5.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-6.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-7.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-8.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-9.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2006-10.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2006-11.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2006-12.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2006-13.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagwin2006-14.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-15.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-16.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-17.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-18.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 13, 2007, #4033K) itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 1.jpg itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 2.jpg itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 3.jpg itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 4.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 5.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 6.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 7.jpg|OH NO! She lost $4,000. itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 8.jpg itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 9.jpg First It's in the Bag Winner with Drew Carey (October 30, 2007, #4062K, aired out of order on October 15 as the first playing with Drew) itsinthebagwin2007-1.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-2.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-3.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-4.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2007-5.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2007-6.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2007-7.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2007-8.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagwin2007-9.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-10.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-11.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-12.jpg Ashley Plays It's in the Bag with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) itsinthebagdemilovato1.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato2.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato3.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato4.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagdemilovato5.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagdemilovato6.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebagdemilovato7.jpg|She could've had $8,000. itsinthebagdemilovato8.jpg|And she could've had $16,000! itsinthebagdemilovato9.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato10.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato11.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato12.jpg It's in the Bag for $80,000 (November 18, 2014, #6892K, aired out of order on November 11) 80000iitb1.png|That's right, $80,000 in cash! We're quintupling the stakes here! 80000iitb2.png 80000iitb3.jpg 80000iitb4.jpg 80000iitb5.jpg|With the first item correct, she has $5,000 and decides to continue. 80000iitb6.jpg|She has $10,000 and decides to continue. 80000iitb7.jpg|She has $20,000 and decides to continue. 80000iitb8.jpg|OH NO! She lost $20,000. 80000iitb9.jpg|She had the fries right. It's in the Beach Bag I (August 11, 2015, #7202K, aired out of order on August 10) Beachbag1.png beachbag2.jpg beachbag3.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. beachbag4.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. beachbag5.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. beachbag6.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to stop. beachbag7.jpg|''Ouch!'' She could've won $16,000. beachbag8.jpg Debut of the Repainted Set (May 25, 2016, #036SP) 14646141347357-1-.jpg|Phil Keoghan can help to win $16,000. itsinthebagamazingrace1.jpg itsinthebagamazingrace2.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagamazingrace3.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagamazingrace4.jpg|He has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagamazingrace5.jpg|He has $8,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebagamazingrace6.jpg|He made the right decision. itsinthebagamazingrace7.jpg Anthony Plays It's in the Bag with Jane Lynch (February 21, 2017, #7822K, aired out of order on February 22) itsinthebagjanelynch1.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch2.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch3.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch4.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch5.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagjanelynch6.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagjanelynch7.jpg|He has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagjanelynch8.jpg|He has $8,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebagjanelynch9.jpg|He could've had $16,000! itsinthebagjanelynch10.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch11.jpg It's in the Beach Bag II (June 20, 2017, #7992K) Itsinthebeachbag2017.jpg itsinthebeachbag2017-1.jpg itsinthebeachbag2017-2.jpg itsinthebeachbag2017-3.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebeachbag2017-4.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebeachbag2017-5.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebeachbag2017-6.jpg|She made the right decision. Note: that he had all the correct items. He had to swap this... itsinthebeachbag2017-7.jpg|...and this. It's in the Bag for $32,000 (February 20, 2018, #8222K) itsinthebag32000-1.jpg|Normally, we'd be playing for $16,000. itsinthebag32000-2.jpg|But today, we're playing for... itsinthebag32000-3.jpg|$32,000! itsinthebag32000-4.jpg itsinthebag32000-5.jpg itsinthebag32000-6.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag32000-7.jpg|He has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag32000-8.jpg|He has $8,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebag32000-9.jpg|He made the right decision. itsinthebag32000-10.jpg itsinthebag32000-11.jpg First It's in the Bag Winner with the Blue & Yellow Color Scheme (March 25, 2019, #8681K, aired out of order on March 11, originally resheduled to air on March 11, which was ultimately its airdate, then to March 18) itsinthebagwin2019-1.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-2.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-3.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-4.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2019-5.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2019-6.jpg|He has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2019-7.jpg|He has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2019-8.jpg|He wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagwin2019-9.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-10.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-11.jpg Custom Photos Cart.png|Cart used for the game. Itsinthebag.png itsinthebag0.png~original.png itsinthebag1k.png~original.png itsinthebag2k.png~original.png itsinthebag4k.png~original.png itsinthebag8k.png~original.png itsinthebag16k.png~original.png YouTube Videos First Ever It's in the Bag Win (December 9, 1997, #0562K) Malcolm wins $16,000 (June 16, 1999, #1173K) Jon wins $16,000 (October 29, 1999, #1235K) It's in the Bag victory from a primetime special (The Price Is Right Salutes the U.S. Air Force, May 24, 2002, #002SP, aired out of order on May 30) It's in the Bag win with a cool winning graphic (November 11, 2005, #3405K) It's in the Bag featuring Tyra Banks (February 17, 2006, #3535K) First It's in the bag win from Drew Carey Era (October 30, 2007, #4062K, aired out of order on October 15) An It's in the Bag win from 2010 (January 22, 2010, #5005K) An It's in the Bag win from 2011 (September 22, 2011, #5634K) It's in the Bag with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) An It's in the Bag win from 2013 (April 17, 2013, #6313K, aired out of order on March 28) A Heartbreaking It's in the Bag Loss (February 6, 2014, #6604K) An It's in the Bag win from 2014 (June 20, 2014, #6795K) $80,000 It's in the Bag (November 18, 2014, #6892K, aired out of order on November 11) Another It's in the Bag win from 2014 (December 26, 2014, #6935K, aired out of order on October 2) It's In the Bag win from 2019 (March 11, 2019, #8681K) in the Bag Another win from 2019 It's in the Bag Another win from 2019 (April 15, 2019, #8721K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"I" Pricing Games Category:Over 3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games